The Streets Are Never This Quiet
by spritzyfox
Summary: I wrote this using the generic name "Candy". Since I can't publish reader inserts, you are free to envision "Candy" as yourself or your in-game candy. Pairing is CandyxKen, in which Kentin rescues Candy from a late-night attacker. I hope you enjoy this story, especially if you are no longer able to enjoy the game. Warning: Blood, language, sexual/physical assault, mentions of rape


A couple hours after school, Candy was still spending her time tending to the quiet little garden on campus. The sun had already begun to set, though she was determined to get the last few flower bushes planted. Things had been stressful at home, and so rather than spend her time lazing around in her room she decided to get on Jade's good side and do a little extra work around the garden. After all, it had proved to be much more relaxing than she had initially planned, though it was easy to let time get away from her.

Finally, however, the dark made it far too difficult to work. She managed to get the last few bushes planted though hastily, and she couldn't deny any longer that it was time to head home. She dusted off the dirt on her hands, having to deal with the soil imbedded under her fingernails for the school had been locked up for quite some time now. After gathering her belongings she headed for the back gate to prepare for her trek home.

Bookbag thrown over her shoulder, she took her time making her way to her apartment. It was warm and the breeze felt nice, she couldn't help but enjoy the leisurely stroll. However, soon she began to hear footsteps behind her. Naturally, she looked over her shoulder, seeing the silhouette of a tall man that she couldn't place the identity of. Quickly, she turned her gaze forward, already feeling a little uneasy though she tried her best to brush it off. She'd always felt safe walking home, but usually there were so many others around. The sidewalks weren't so empty and the roads were never so quiet. She tried to reason with herself that it was just another stranger on their own way home. Completely harmless. But she couldn't shake the almost intuitive feelings of anxiety that were starting to rise.

Ears wide open, she turned a corner, hoping that the stranger would keep on walking and that she could breathe a little easier. However, they seemed to turn the corner after her and from the sound of it, they weren't so many paces far behind her anymore either. Her heart skipped a beat, then began racing in her chest as she crossed her arms. She hadn't realized it, but her footsteps began to speed up, unable to shake the feeling of imminent danger.

She jumped at the sound of a passing car, headlights nearly blinding her as it slowly cruised by. It stopped for a few moments at a light before driving off harmlessly. She took a deep, somewhat shaky breath then, trying to calm her nerves before the footsteps behind her suddenly began pattering hard and fast. Were they... Were they running towards her? Eyes wide, she kept her stride as she looked over her shoulder. Indeed, this was a man she'd never seen before. His eyes were crazed and worst of all, all on her. She knew then she had been stalked this whole way, and all she could do now was run.

 _Run._

Her arms flexed at her sides and her skirt ruffled as she started sprinting, about to scream but it was too late. Somehow, they'd so easily caught up to her. She'd let her guard down far too much and for far too long. The beginnings of a shrill cry burst from her lips before a large, calloused hand clasped over her mouth tightly, tasting like metal and cigarettes. His other arm quickly wrapped around her waist and she was pulled backwards into the last alleyway she'd passed. She gasped, eyes shutting tight as she was slammed against the wall, tears already threatening to pour down her flushed cheeks. She tried to cry out, tried to beg, but he wasn't having it.

"Shut up!" he reprimanded in a deep voice, slamming her into the wall again and causing her to whimper, "I said shut the fuck up!"

She heard a small metallic click, then a tear as her top was sliced open before feeling the cold, sharp blade pressing up against her waist. The tears did flow now, she was absolutely terrified. And what's more, it didn't seem like anyone was around to help her.

"You can make this hard or you can make this easy, sugar," his tone was sinister, malice dripping off his tongue like bitter syrup, "I can cut you open, yank out your entrails and choke you with them, or we can take this nice and easy… Either way, I'm going to fuck your sweet tits off."

A desperate groan of devastation muffled around his filthy fingertips, tears spilling down her cheeks and wetting the ends of her hair. She tried not to look at him, but every time she squinted her eyes shut he'd shake her head back and forth so violently it forced her to keep them open just to see exactly what he was going to do to her. His smile was dark and twisted, breath reeking sourly of booze.

She squirmed and tried to fight back as he hiked up her skirt, hearing the sound of his zipper being undone as she screamed as loud as she could from behind his clasped hand. Then, it happened fast. It was though he punched her in the stomach, taking the breath right out of her. It wasn't for a few moments after that her stomach felt wet, the cool breeze of the night cutting right through her. She inhaled deeply, a sharp pain like she'd never felt before causing her body to seize up and her vision to blur. He'd stabbed her, right in her side. If anything, it easily shut her up.

She closed her eyes, barely aware of her legs lifting off the ground or the motions of his hands all over her body as she gasped and trembled, completely in shock and trying miserably just to _breathe_. She also hardly noticed the sound of racing footsteps, or the fact that she had suddenly collapsed on the ground and slumped over until the pain in her side shot through her like a bullet. She held her side and squeaked, but it was the only noise she could manage in light of the white hot agony. Hazily, her eyes blinked open, face aligned with two sets of legs, like the man was suddenly duking it out with somebody else. She saw blood coat the stranger's dirty t-shirt as he, too, fell to the ground lifelessly, though her mind was hardly processing what she saw.

"Candy!? CANDY! Oh- No, no, no…"

She felt her back being propped up by strong arms, a gentle hand pressing flat against the wound on her stomach. She flinched, blinking back tears that were unknowingly falling until she looked up to see a set of terrified green eyes looking down at her. Kentin.

She tried to mumble his name, unable to find her voice.

"Shhh… Don't say anything."

She heard the sound of fabric tearing, then the sensation of something being wrapped tight around her abdomen. He sniffed as he tried to quell his own tears, though he couldn't stop them. Even though he had saved her from the unimaginable, he still felt he'd been too late. He failed to protect his sweet sucrette.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… Please, Candy, stay with me… Don't close your eyes. You have to stay here, with me Candy. Come on."

He gingerly shook her cheek, trying to keep her conscious as he scooped her up. He headed in the direction of somewhere safe and lighted, a corner store across the street. Gently, he made sure her skirt was pulled down over her thighs before pulling out his phone, dialing for emergency.

After speaking with the dispatcher he sat down on the curb of the parking lot with her in his arms, holding her so tight as he buried his face in her hair, sniffing once more as his tears wet the top of her head. He rocked her softly, arms squeezing her tight but not too tight, breathing a bit rapid as he eyed how fast the makeshift bandage he'd made with his white over shirt drenched with blood. She made a soft questioning sound. _What happened?_ She could barely even piece together how she'd gotten here, but at least in his arms, she felt safe.

"Sh-shhh… It's okay Candy. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore. You're safe here, alright?" He ran his fingers through her hair, "We're gonna get help. Just stay with me..." He was quiet a moment, composing himself before speaking again, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I-I knew you stayed late. I came by to see if you were still here. To see if you wanted me to walk you home. I-… I should've come sooner I-…" He wiped at his own tears with his wrist as they fell out of control, trembling finely.

Candy leaned back slowly and reached up towards him, her hand lightly cupping his cheek. She couldn't speak, she could hardly breathe, but she wanted to show him it was okay. She was still alive and it was all because of him. She tried to smile, though it looked pained, and he quickly took her hand in his before it fell back down to her lap, holding it tight as he gazed back at her with wet, emerald eyes. If a look could say 'I love you', his eyes spoke it loud and clear.

He waited to call his father until the ambulance arrived, not wanting to waste a single second by her side, comforting her every minute of the way. He made promises of all the things they would do together when she got better, fighting with the notion that this would be the end. He refused to accept it. He wouldn't sleep or calm himself until he was finally able to contact her though his parents insisted he get some rest. He just had to know she was okay. He had to know he hadn't completely failed her. It took a few days, but by then she was finally able to accept visitors, and it was no surprise who her first one would be.

Good thing Kentin had been trained in combat. And good thing he kept a switchblade on him at all times courtesy of his father's wishes. Though it would take him a long time to forgive himself for not checking on her sooner, he was still thankful for the experience his father gave him so that he had been able to save her life. If he wasn't clingy enough before, now she would get a full dose of Kentin every day before, during, and after school, just as soon as she was out of the hospital. It was almost like he was right back to his old self again. He offered to come by her house every day while she was recovering to give her company, help her catch up on school work, and of course feed her lots of cookies both homemade and his favorite Prince De Lu.

Upon her return, it was hard to face all the rumors of what had happened to her at school. In the halls, people whispered under their breath. _That's the girl who got raped. That's the girl who survived a whole van of men holding her at knifepoint._ She dismissed all of them, except one of course. _That's Ken's girl._ And that she was, and always would be. Any time she felt scared from the trauma or hurt by the baseless rumors, she would look at him and let his smile and the love in his eyes melt it all away. It felt like a surefire sign. As long as she was by his side, everything would be alright.


End file.
